


Thirty Days of Techie

by Jathis



Series: Hux's Little Brother Techie [75]
Category: Dredd (2012), Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Brothers, Drunken Shenanigans, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family, Fluff, Grief/Mourning, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, Multi, One Word Prompts, Pirates, Wedding Fluff, Wine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-01
Updated: 2016-09-27
Packaged: 2018-08-12 08:10:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 30
Words: 5,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7927234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the thirty days event!</p><p>Each chapter is a story</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Shopping

Mitaka watched as Techie's scanned over the objects of the stall. The pupils changed in size rapidly, finally settling back to their default setting as he turned to smile at the other. "Do you think she'll like this one?" he asked.

He looked where the other pointed and he considered a moment. He smiled, humming a little as he nodded his head. "I think she'll love it," he said. "You've got a good eye for this kind of thing!"

Techie smiled brightly, his cheeks turning a dull red at the praise. He always loved the way Mitaka complimented him. It made him feel useful and loved. He turned to the vendor, happily pointing to the brooch designed to look like some kind of ornate beetle, precious stones decorating its back and legs. "I would like to buy this please!" he chirped.

***

Hux frowned a little when he saw an odd flash of color on Phasma's uniform. He turned to get a better look and saw the brooch that now kept her cloak closed. "Where did you get that?" he asked.

"Your brother," she answered, smiling underneath her helmet. She touched the brooch with one of her gloved hands, lightly stroking the stones with her thumb.


	2. Gardening

It had been years since he had seen anything like it before. He stared at it in wonder, his eyes whirring and clicking faintly inside of his head as it zoomed onto the rare figure Matt was tending to. “Is it...is it real?” Techie asked, his voice barely about a whisper.

Matt smiled and looked up at him. “It’s real,” he promised.

“Where did you get it?!” he breathed. 

“My aunt sent it to me,” Matt answered with a shrug. “She says it’s called a ‘succulent’. It should be able to live in our apartment. They’re strong plants.”

“A succulent...” Techie repeated. He held out a single finger, lightly touching the plant with it. “It’s beautiful,” he whispered.

Matt just smiled, leaning forward to kiss him on the forehead. “Not as beautiful as you,” he countered. 


	3. Gift

Matt blinks at the object Techie holds out to him. He tilts his head to the side, eyes flicking up to look at the smiling redhead. Eventually he reaches out, taking it from him to look it over. “It looks like a ring,” he mumbles. He frowns when he notices that the ring is made up of two pieces, one of them set into the other, spinning whenever he turns it with his thumb.

“It is a ring,” Techie giggles. 

“What’s it for?”

“To help with your temper,” he confesses. “When he get angry, just spin the ring until you feel yourself start to calm down!”

That caught Matt’s attention. He looked down at the ring in the palm of his hand once again. “You think this will work?” he asked, looking back up at Techie once more.

Happily Techie reached out and he took the ring from him. He slipped it onto Matt’s index finger, glad that it fit without pinching the flesh. “It’s worth a try, isn’t it?” he asked.

“I suppose so...”

In the end, it was the combination of the spinning and the thought that the ring had come from Techie that helped soothe some of Matt’s anger.


	4. Kisses

“She lost four soldiers,” Mitaka said, keeping his voice low as he leaned in to speak into Techie’s ear. “One of them was FR-0928.”

Techie’s eyes widened at that and he turned to look up from his work, blinking at Mitaka. “Really?” he asked.

“Really,” Mitaka said with a nod.

“Oh no...” he murmured.

“I know. She’s taking it hard.”

The two looked up when the door opened and Techie blinked as Phasma stepped into the room, wrenching her helmet off and throwing it onto the bed without a care of where it landed. There was an untreated cut on her brow, blood drying above her eye. A bruise malformed the side of her mouth, turning black with time.

“Phasma...”

“It was my fault. I shouldn’t have pushed them to keep going without sending out a scouter first!” she hissed, tearing at her armor. Each piece came off with a loud clang, making Techie flinch a little at the harsh sound. “I’m an idiot! I’m an idiot and now..!”

Techie approached her, fighting through his fear of how upset she looked to do so. He reached out, cupping her face between his trembling hands. She allowed him to pull her head down and he kissed her on the cut on her brow, tasting copper on his lips. “I’m sorry you lost her. I know you wanted to see her promoted.”

Mitaka walked over as Phasma’s eyes started to tear up and he rubbed her back as she started to cry, pressing her face into Techie’s neck.


	5. Work

He crouched down beside the terminal, a data pad in his hands. He tapped quietly on it, watching as the numbers and letters flashed rapidly across the screen. His eyes clicked and whirred and they soon caught what the issue was.

With a soft grunt he opened up the terminal, working on the wires inside of the machine. He gasped and sucked air through his clenched teeth as he was shocked a few times, shaking the numbness from his fingers. "Damn..." he muttered.

"Do you need some help?"

Techie looked up and smiled when he saw Matt standing behind him. "Yes! Can you help me with this terminal? I have to get rid of some of the excess wiring to better maximize the output it should be giving out but some of the wires are still live so..."

Matt knelt down, lowering his head and shoulders to better fit and see where Techie was pointing. He nodded his head, smiling as he reached in and helped with the wiring. "This your last job?" he asked.

"Yeah."

"You want to come with me to look out at the stars?"

Techie glanced over at him, smiling at that. "I would like that," he agreed.

"Eyes on your work!" General Hux snapped as he walked past the pair.

"Yes, bro...I mean General!" Techie stammered. He looked over at Matt and shrugged his shoulders. "He has to do that so no one can accuse him of special treatment for me," he explained.

Matt just laughed. "An easy work hazard to go around."


	6. Hair

"It's like something from a holofilm..."

Matt blushed at Techie's whispered words. He ran his fingers through his curls, pouting a little as he shook his head. "That's impossible," he murmured.

"Why?" Techie asked, blinking his eyes curiously at the other.

"Because! It's just...thick and unruly. It barely even covers my big ears," he huffed, covering his ears briefly before lowering his hands.

"Well I love your hair. I think it's beautiful."

"What about your hair?"

Techie blushed. He reached up, touching a lock of his own red hair. "It's just...stringy," he muttered.

"It's beautiful," Matt countered. He smiled at Techie, his own embarrassment about his hair forgotten as he touched the top of the other's head. "Red and soft...you look like some kind of ethereal being, you know? Like something from one of the fairytale stories my mom used to tell me."

Techie lowered his face, his hair falling over to hide it. He giggled when Matt cupped his cheeks, tilting his head up to look at him again. "I think we should both accept that our hair is nice!" he chirped.

Matt hummed, bowing his head to press his forehead against Techie's. "Deal," he agreed.


	7. Love

He had been certain that love was for other people. People who were not forced to wear slave collars. People who didn't have their eyes ripped out of their skulls. People with the ability to do and say as they wished, without any fear. Anyone but him. That was who love was for. It had to be.

His eyes fluttered as he felt lips brush against the side of his neck. He hummed as he leaned back, Phasma's powerful arms hugging him around his middle. He giggled as she kissed him, turning his head to nuzzle against her.

A hand on his cheek made him turn his head. He cooed as Mitaka kissed him on the lips, finding himself soon pressed between two warm bodies.

He thought love was for other people. Mitaka and Phasma proved that he had been wrong.


	8. Cuddles

Thunder terrified him to no end. The sound never failed to make him flinch, a shout of fright escaping him no matter how much he tried to hold it in. He always felt ashamed of his fear but his lover promised that there was nothing to be ashamed of.

Techie could feel the first signs of Matt's fear as he trembled beside him on the couch. It wasn't until there was a boom that the blonde let out a startled shriek and Techie immediately held him close, covering him with a heavy blanket.

The two stayed cuddled together like that as the storm raged on outside. Matt's trembling soon left him and he sighed, dozing off with his head on Techie's shoulder.


	9. Flower Crowns

"It's a holiday back on my homeworld today," Matt murmured. He held the object awkwardly in his hands, fidgeting with it as he shifted from side to side on his feet. He found himself unable to look at Techie, staring down at the object in his hands and unable to stop finding faults in it. "We uh...we give these...to...to people we like..."

Techie looked at the flower crown held in his hands. He covered his mouth with a hand, lest Matt see his smile and think he was being mocked. The flowers used had been hastily stolen from the officer's quarters, some of them still with their roots. Despite this they had been woven into an intricate looking crown, beautiful and held together despite Matt's awkward fidgeting.

"You made this for me?" Techie asked.

"Yeah..."

"Will you put it on for me?"

Carefully Matt placed the crown on his head. He took the time to adjust it, ensuring that it fit perfectly on his red hair. "We um...usually kiss after putting a crown on someone..."

"Well we don't want to ruin tradition, right?"

"Right..." They pressed their lips together, holding each other close as they kissed.


	10. Balloons

Matt hadn't realized Techie had stopped following him at the marketplace. It was not until he turned to ask him about something that he discovered he was alone. Blinking, Matt looked around, hoping to find the redhead. "Techie..?"

He started to retrace his steps to find the odd man. He wove around the various peoples that clustered the stalls and small shops, mindful of how his awkward frame sometimes made him appear clumsy to others.

"Techie!" he called out, smiling in relief when he found the other at last. He frowned a little when he didn't react, standing still as he stared at something. He moved to stand beside him, looking at what had caught his attention. "Balloons?"

Techie blinked, seemingly coming out of his trance. He looked over at Matt, tilting his head to the side. "Is that what they're called?" he asked. He looked back at the pink objects floating in the air, his mouth twitching in a faint smile. "They're beautiful..."

"You've never seen balloons before?"

"Slaves don't really see beautiful things like these," he answered.

"Well...you're not a slave anymore," Matt said. He waved over the vendor and smiled as he spoke in their native tongue, bargaining with them before a deal was made.

"Oh!" Techie gasped in delight as five balloons were held out to him. Their strings were tied around his wrist and he giggled, looking up as they bobbed above his head. "Matt! They're so beautiful!" he whispered.

"They don't last forever," Matt warned. "They'll deflate or pop eventually."

"But they're beautiful for now," Techie hummed. He turned back to Matt and smiled, kissing the corner of his mouth in gratitude.


	11. Cooking

He sat miserably on the kitchen floor, his head in his hands. In the sink was the last of their pans, burned beyond recognition and now useless in its purpose for cooking. The windows and door to his apartment were wide open, allowing the smoke to escape without letting the alarm go off.

"Fucking idiot..." he muttered to himself. He shook his head, striking his temples with the heels of his hands in anger. "Fuck!"

"Mattie?"

He looked up, his ears burning in shame as he pushed himself onto his feet. "Techie?" he asked. He wiped his pants as he headed out of the kitchen, an apology already on his lips. "I..."

Techie smiled at him, holding up a bag of take-out. "I got your favorite noodles," he said.

"I love you," Matt sighed, smiling as he pulled Techie into a hug.


	12. AU

He knew what he was going to do as soon as he saw the miserable creature being put on display. The Fae folk were a rare sight among mortals but stories of how they liked to torment them left mortals a combination of fearful and resentful of them. This Fae stood on the podium, his wrists and ankles in cold iron. A collar forced him to stand upright, his head raised for everyone to look and jeer at his tear stained face and swirling eyes.

His mind had already started to work, taking in the cold iron chains and thick collar that burned the sensitive and freckled Faery flesh. If he waited late enough at night...

Matt moved under the cover of darkness. He kept his tools close to his body, a bag giving the risk of them rattling and alerting someone to his presence. He smiled when he saw that the cage was unguarded and he moved closer, lightly knocking on the bars. "Hey..." he whispered.

The captive Fae flinched, whimpering as he held his hands up over his head. "Please..."

"I'm not going to hurt you," Matt promised, "here, look!" He reached into his pocket and held out a silver necklace, watching as the creature's odd eyes focused on it. "Silver heals iron burns, right?" He smiled, watching as the Fae slowly crept over to him, holding out his wrists.

Techie watched in silence as the Mortal removed his chains. He bit his lip, eyes scanning him for any malice in his heart. His brother had always warned him that Mortals were wicked things and his capture and torture had made him ready to believe it. But then there was this one...

"You can hold onto this while I work on opening this cage," Matt murmured, giving the Fae the silver.

He smiled as he took it from him, nodding his head. He could already feel the metal helping with his cold iron burns, smiling as he rubbed the silver over his wrists and ankles. He perked up when he heard a familiar click and he smiled brightly as the door to his cage was opened.

"You should get out of here before someone sees you," Matt warned. He blinked as the Faery approached him, blushing a little.

"Come with me," he whispered, touching his cheek. "My brother is a Lord in the Unseelie Court. He will reward you for this kindness, Mortal."

"Matt."

"Hm?"

"My name."

He laughed softly, nodding at this. "Call me Techie," he hummed. "I will keep you safe in the Court. None will try to take you into their service as a slave. You will be an honored guest of my brother and myself. Unseelie never forget a kindness done for them."

Matt looked at the hand being held out to him in offering. Stories came to mind of Fae lying to trick Mortals to their deaths or enslavement. And yet he found himself taking the slender hand into his own, smiling as he nodded. "Spending a little more time with you is reward enough."

The Faerie's laugh sounded like bells in his ears. "Well spoken, ser! I like you already!"


	13. Animals

"Her name is Mira."

Techie blinked, tilting his head to the side as he looked down at the animal. He giggled a little, crouching down to look at it. "Mira..." he repeated. He gasped when the animal suddenly lunged at him, licking his face and making him fall back onto his backside. "Hey!"

"She likes you!" Matt laughed, reaching down to gently pull the dog back. "She's a shiba inu," he explained.

"Where did you get her?"

Matt shrugged and smiled at him. "A friend of mine had to find her a new home so I said we could take her."

"Really?"

"Do you like her?"

Techie looked at the dog again. She slipped out of Matt's grasp and sat herself in Techie's lap, licking under his chin. He laughed and hugged her around the neck. "I love her!"


	14. Comfort

Matt grimaced, growling to himself as his hands trembled. He struggled not to bite on or crack his knuckles. He had promised Techie that he would try not to hurt himself whenever he felt frustrated and overstimulated.

Keeping his promise was so hard.

The blonde whined, shifting on his feet as he shook his hands rapidly. Work was just being so damned difficult lately! Today had been such a shitty day! Everyone was always yelling at him and trying to act like he was an idiot, like he didn't study to do what he did.

He stomped his feet as he entered the apartment, digging his nails into the palms of his hands to try and alleviate some of the stress.

"Matt?"

He looked up, blinking as Techie walked up and took his hands into his own. The redhead squeezed them as hard as he could, offering Matt a sad smile. "I love you, Matt."

The blonde let out a sigh of relief, smiling as the pressure on his hands helped to ground him, giving him the comfort he needed. He lowered his head and kissed Techie gratefully, smiling.


	15. Fall

He hesitated, hanging back as he toyed with the bottom of his shirt. He chewed on his bottom lip, glancing over at his twin. "I..."

Armitage just sighed, shaking his head. Gently he placed a hand on the small of his back and he gave him a light nudge forward. "Go and order your drink. I know you've been wanting it as soon as the season became Fall," he said.

"But..."

"Brother..."

Slowly Techie approached the counter. He smiled awkwardly at the barista, waving a little at them. "He-hello..."

The blonde barista raised an eyebrow at him but smiled regardless as he held up a cup. "What can I get you?" Matt asked.

"Gra-grande pumpkin cream, nonfat milk, and two extra pumps?"

"With whipped cream or without?"

"Without, please."

Matt nodded as he wrote the code on the cup, handing it over to the barista working at the bar before turning back to Techie. "Anything else?" he asked.

"I...you have...nice hair..."

He blinked, reaching up to touch his blonde curls. "Yeah?"

"Yeah."

He smiled a little at that, standing up a little taller, which only increased his height. "You come here every time pumpkin spice comes back, right?"

Techie laughed and nodded his head. "Yeah! I don't like coffee but the creams are good!"

Matt wrinkled his nose playfully as he nodded. "I can't stand coffee either," he confessed.

Armitage rolled his eyes as the two continued to awkwardly flirt with each other. "Give him your number and be done with it," he said aloud.


	16. Hidden Talent

Techie watched in wonder as Matt's hands moved rapidly over the plastic cube. It was twisted and turned rapidly, soft clicks the only sound that was made. In an instant it was all over and Matt smiled brightly as he held up the completed Rubik's cube. "Wow!" he whispered.

Matt shrugged, setting the cube down. "It's not that big of a deal..."

"I couldn't have done it that fast!" Techie insisted. He picked up the puzzle, turning it over in his hands as his eyes looked it over. "You were so delicate with it."

"It's not the only thing I'm delicate with," Matt hummed. He smiled when Techie looked up, kissing his cheek.


	17. Make-up

She noted the way Techie stared at the slender metallic tube. She smiled to herself, clearing her throat to get his attention. "Do you know what it is?" Phasma asked.

Techie blinked, shaking his head. "No, not really," he confessed. He watched as she picked it up, tilting his head to the side. She removed the cap, twisting the bottom. His eyes widened as a smaller tube slowly slid up from inside, a bright cyan color.

"It's lipstick."

"Lipstick?"

"Here..."

***

Mitaka came in when his shift was over. He yawned, taking his hat off before running his fingers through his hair.

"Busy day?" Techie asked.

Mitaka opened his mouth to answer but stopped when he saw his face. "Techie? What's on your lips?"

Techie smiled brightly, the cyan lipstick bright and beautiful on his lips. "Phasma let me try it on! She said I could keep it since she never uses it anyway!" he chirped.

The officer just smiled, finding himself charmed by the redhead's appearance. "It looks amazing on you," he said, hugging him close.

Techie giggled and left a mark on Mitaka's lips.


	18. Holding Hands

The ship was sinking. The motley crew of pirates had been no match for the massive naval fleet. Those who were not killed in the initial fight were doomed to drown if they were unable to find anything to grab onto.

Matt couldn’t see without his glasses. Everything was a blur of motion and loud noises. He swung his arms around wildly, swallowing ocean water as he tried to reach the surface again. His chest was burning and his ears were throbbing. He wasn’t going to make it. This was going to be over so fast...

A hand suddenly grabbing his own shocked him from his thoughts and before he knew it was he was being pulled out of the water and into a lifeboat. He spluttered and threw up water as his back was rubbed, panting heavily as he tried to push himself up.

“Don’t move too much,” Techie gently warned, “you’ll throw up more water if you move too quickly.”

“Te-techie?”

The captain’s brother smiled, holding Matt’s hand as he stroked the back of it with the other. “I begged my brother to come and look for you,” he confessed.

“Me? Why?”

“That’s what I asked,” Hux muttered, watching as the surviving crew on the boat started to use the oars.


	19. Date Night

He adjusted his outfit for what felt for the hundredth time as he stepped up to the closed door. Matt blushed to himself, muttering as he toyed with the collar of his shirt again. It was only when he realized that ten minutes had passed that he pushed himself to knock softly on the door, waiting with baited breath.

Armitage opened the door. The man looked Matt up and down, wrinkling his nose at him.

"Who is it?" Techie called from the back.

"It's your date," Armitage answered.

"Give me two more minutes!"

Matt found himself locking eyes with the older Hux, offering him a weak smile. "Hey...I..."

"I will personally break your legs and shatter your teeth from your mouth if you do anything to hurt him," Armitage coolly warned. "He's been hurt before and I refuse to allow it to happen again. Understand?"

Matt swallowed and dumbly nodded his head.

He smiled at that, turning his head when he heard Techie approach from behind. "Have a good time, my brother," he hummed.

Techie smiled brightly as he stood beside Matt, wearing a vibrant yellow sundress with a matching hat to protect him from the sun. "You ready?"

Matt smiled, nodding his head. "Yeah, let's go."


	20. Pining

The General frowned as he passed by his brother during his work. He stopped and turned back around, approaching him as he made it look as if he were merely checking his work. *Why do you look pale?* he murmured, speaking in the native language their father had tried to ban from their mouths.

Techie only shook his head. *You'll be angry with me...*

Hux sighed in understanding, *I had to send him to the brig. I cannot allow him to have a temper and lash out just because you love him. He struck one of my officers. He will be released soon enough. In the meantime, you must stop this pining nonsense. You look sickly.*

*Sorry...*

Hux allowed a gloved hand to touch Techie's shoulder once before walking away again.


	21. Birdwatching

"It's so little," Techie whispered in awe. He tilted his head to the side, watching as the creature hopped onto another branch. "What is it called?"

"Canary," Matt answered, frowning a little at the animal. "They're supposed to be really small and fragile," he said.

"So small..." Techie murmured. He let out a cry of distress as a falcon suddenly swooped down, killing the canary instantly before tearing into it. "Oh!"

Matt looked at him sadly, shrugging a little. "I'm sor..."

"It's so beautiful!" Techie gasped, smiling at the falcon eating the canary. "What's that called?" he asked.

The blonde laughed softly, checking his data pad for the information. "A falcon," he answered.

"Falcon..." Techie whispered in awe.


	22. Rainy Days

Matt stood with the wide umbrella held up over his head. He laughed as he watched Techie standing a few feet away from him, shaking his head. "You're going to get sick!" he called out.

"Our home always rained!" Techie countered. He laughed as he turned around, his arms spread out wide to let the rain drench him. His hair clung to his face, bright hair dark with water. "Armitage and I liked playing outside. We don't get sick from being out in this kind of weather!"

"Lucky you," he chuckled. He watched as Techie twirled around. "The General is going to be furious when he sees your uniform soaking wet," he warned.

"I'm sure my brother will understand. I haven't been allowed to be out in the rain in years. It's hard for my people to be away from rain for so long. It's part of us."

Matt nodded a little in understanding. "We can stay here for as long as you want," he promised.

Techie smiled at him gratefully, laughing as he went to splash in puddles next.


	23. Stargazing

He found him standing beside Thanisson at one of the port side windows. The petty officer looked up when he approached and took his leave, saying something to Techie under his breath before he went.

Matt frowned a little, hugging Techie around his middle. "What was that about?" he asked.

"He's my friend," Techie assured him. "He was just saying goodbye for now."

"You're friends with a petty officer?"

"Is that so odd?"

"No, just different."

Techie hummed, leaning against Matt as he looked out the window once more. "It's hard to imagine anyone trying to conquer all of these," he murmured.

"The stars?"

"Yeah."

Matt considered that, looking out at the stars himself. "It does seem impossible," he muttered.

"Matt?"

"Hm?"

"They'll still be there...even when this war is over, won't they? They can't all be used to fuel weapons, can they?"

Matt smiled sadly, kissing his temple. "They'll always be there."


	24. Sickness

The Skywalker family seemed destined to always be cursed in regards to the Force. Not even Ren's cousin was safe from the aftereffects, despite his inability to actually harness the Force for his own use.

Techie winced as he heard a hoarse scream from Matt. Quickly he filled the water bottle with ice, running back to where Matt lay on their bed. The blonde was sprawled out, stripped down to only his underwear. He was sweating profusely, his hair sticking to his brow as he soaked the sheets.

"Too cold..." he whimpered as Techie approached with the bottle, "I need a blanket..."

Techie just shook his head, placing the bag onto his forehead. "You don't need a blanket," he gently reminded him.

"But..."

"Trust me." He watched and waited until Matt settled down and he smiled, using clean water and a washcloth to clean the sweat off of his body. "You'll be okay. This fever will pass."

Matt whined, his eyes rolling up into the back of his head as he arched his back. "Shmi; the matron. She who bore the Son and suffered for a month..." he mumbled.

Techie smiled sadly, shaking his head. "I don't know what you're talking about, baby."

"Jacen...where..? Where is..?"

He hushed him tenderly, continuing to soothe him as he washed his body.


	25. Missing Home

The Zygerrian frowned, one ear flicking slightly as her slitted eyes looked over the awkward Human. "You look like that General from the Order," she said. She watched as he stiffened up, shaking his head as he avoided her gaze.

"I'm just passing through. I don't belong to either side," he mumbled.

"There's a lot of money on his head..."

"I'm not..."

She snatched his wrist in a flash, holding it tightly as she smiled, showing her sharp teeth now. "No, but you resemble him. Family perhaps? The Rebellion will pay for you either way."

"Leave him alone."

Her ears pricked up and she turned her head, frowning at the blonde Human that had arrived, towering over the both of them. She snorted and let him go, shoving him away. "You Order people think you're clever in your disguises. Everyone has their eye on you. You've been running on borrowed time ever since your pretty planet killer was destroyed."

Techie hugged onto Matt nervously as she left. "Matt..."

"We have to move again," he murmured.

"Any news?" He sighed when Matt shook his head. "Everyone got scattered..." he murmured.

"It'll be okay. We'll find your brother and the others."


	26. Before They Met

Before they met, he was the not so secret brother of the General. Besides Rodinon, there were no redheads on the ship. Their similar looks made it obvious as well. There was no hiding from knowing looks and whispers behind his back about special treatment and General's Pet.

Before they met, he was the one member of the crew everyone liked to make angry. It was funny watching him blow up for seemingly little reasons. A big man in an awkward fitting uniform who barely knew how to talk to people. He didn't belong here.

Before they met, they were both lonely. Techie had his brother and Matt had his fantasies about being Kylo's friend. That was it. Nothing that made either one really happy.

Before they met, they were waiting for each other.


	27. Siblings

“You are not a burden.”

He cannot help but feel like his brother is lying when he says this to him. The words only make him cringe and curl in on himself more, trying to make himself smaller. Their father’s words echo in his head and he whines softly without thinking, pressing his hands over his ears.

_You are the reason your brother is not reaching his full potential. He holds himself back for you. You’re hindering his ability to serve the Empire and the Order. You will be the cause of his downfall. Useless._

He gasps and raises his head when he feels gloved hands close around his wrists. The General looking at him kindly, shaking his head knowingly as he lowers his hands, forcing him to keep them down in front of him. “Brother...” he whispers.

“You are not a burden. A Hux is never a burden to another Hux,” he said firmly, locking eyes with him. “Do you understand this?”

“...Yes,” he whispered, his cheeks burning a dull red as he lowered his gaze. He gasped when his brother gave his wrists a squeeze, forcing him to look up at him once again.

“Do you?”

“Yes,” he said a little more firmly, offering him a shaky smile.

Only then did the General smile, pulling his twin into a tight embrace.


	28. Wedding

He smiled as he leaned against the table, resting both of his elbows on top as he rested his chin in the palms of his hands. He watched as Poe and Finn shared a glass of wine together, ending in a kiss that had the whole room erupting into cheers and laughter once again. He could feel his eyes start to burn and he sniffed, rubbing at them absently with a hand.

"You okay?" Matt asked.

"I like weddings," Techie murmured. He looked over at the blonde and smiled, leaning into him. He bowed his head and gave Matt a gentle bump with his forehead. "They're always so beautiful," he explained.

"You think ours will be as nice?"

"I hope so," he hummed. He looked back at Poe and Finn, smiling. "They look so happy..." he whispered.

"That's what love does to couples," Matt laughed.


	29. Glasses

Matt watched as Techie poured more of the bright green wine into his glass. He smiled a little, watching as some of it spilled. "I think you're drunk," he slurred.

Techie sniffed. He picked up his glass slowly, ignoring the way his hand wavered, wine spilling over the edges and onto his hand. "My brother says it takes a lot of glasses to get drunk on emerald wine," he said.

Pointedly Matt looked around the room, raising an eyebrow at the used wine glasses that had been discarded. "Oh?"

The redhead huffed and leaned over the table, snatching Matt's glasses off of his face. He slipped them too his own nose, blinking as his false eyes adjusted to them. "Oh..."

"You look cute in those."

"Do I?

"Yeah."

Techie giggled, downing his glass of wine before hugging Matt around his neck.


	30. Eyes

He watched the way the other stared into the mirror, his false eyes making slight adjustments in their size as they clicked faintly, taking everything in. He could tell that Techie was lost in thought again and he sighed sadly to himself. He pushed himself out of his chair and approached him, standing beside him for silent support.

"Sometimes it's hard for me to remember what color they were," Techie murmured, keeping his eyes on his reflection. "I think they were the same as my brother's but...but sometimes I'm not sure and I just..."

Matt placed a hand on his shoulder and gave it a comforting squeeze. "I love your eyes," he murmured.

Techie snorted, absently rubbing at them. "They get red and rusty all the time..." he muttered.

"So?"

"You should find someone with pretty eyes."

"I already have," Matt insisted. He smiled as he bent down, kissing him on the cheek before hugging him close. "Your eyes are perfect, just like the rest of you."

"Do you mean that?"

"I do."

Techie hummed, considering his words as he looked back into the mirror. "I suppose they're not so bad..." He giggled when Matt started to kiss down the side of his neck, squirming in delight.


End file.
